smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret Life of Astrid (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
Later that day, as Eska helped her friends with the food for the festival, Eska tried to spy on Astrid and find out where she was going that night. She spotted her going into Baker's kitchen to talk to Eccentric. She couldn't hear all she told him, but she saw Eccentric give her a basket of sorts. "Eska, stalking poor Astrid is not gonna help," Spiro advised her. "I'm not stalking her," Eska corrected, "I'm spying on her." "Same thing," Spiro shrugged. "Um, no, it's not the same," Eska pointed at Astrid, "I have been given a mission to spy on Astrid and find out what she is collecting. So, when she is going out tonight, I can find out what she is doing!" "So, what does that have to do with her getting a basket from Eccentric?" Britze asked. "I'll ask. Be right back," Eska backed from the group and knocked on the kitchen door, right before Astrid exited with her basket. She gave Eska a confusing look, then went her separate way. Eska came into the kitchen and waved to Eccentric, "Hey, Eccentric!" "Well, good morning, Eska!" Eccentric waved his spatula at her, "Come to watch the cook at work?" "Actually," Eska walked over to him, "I was wondering what you knew what Astrid wanted with the basket." "To be honest, I haven't the slightest clue," Eccentric shrugged and chuckled, "She just said she needed it for a meeting. I didn't know Astrid joined those things, but I won't judge her! Why do you ask, anyway?" "Well," Eska explained, "I think Astrid is living a double life. She seems to be sneaking out at night and doing something in secret. Charming keeps saying she's working for Gargamel or something, but I highly doubt that." Eccentric laughed, "Well, duh! Why would a member of the Smurfelli clan do that? What Olivier told me is that Smurfelli's are loyal. They wouldn't betray one another. At least I think." "So, did she happen to tell you where she was going?" Eska asked. "Sorry, Eska, I don't" Eccentric shrugged, "I gave her the basket I was gonna use for me and Glacia's date, but I figured she needed it more. Still, I do wonder what she is doing." "Well, thanks anyway, Eccentric," Eska shook his other hand. "No problem!" Eccentric beamed, "Drop by anytime to chat!" Afterwards, Eska followed Astrid everywhere to find out what other items she was collecting. As she saw the items in Astrid's hands, she wrote them down so she could combine the objects later. Once she was done, she met her friends by their usual meeting place, the Sitting Rock, so she could show them what she's found. "So," Spiro said, "What'd you find?" "Well," Eska began, "What she found, basically, was, of course, that basket Eccentric gave her. Plus, some Smurfberries, acorns, some sort of fabric, and sparkling water." "Ooh la la!" Felipe exclaimed, "Sparkling water for a night? I believe Astrid may be seeing someone outside of the forest!" "Awesome sauce!" Bash added. "Hang on, though," Spiro calmed them down, "Papa Smurf sometimes uses sparkling water in his spells." "True," Felipe stated. "He usually uses sparkling water," Bash remembered, then realized,"...to defend the village against a threat." "Um, I'm right here, too," Eska crossed her arms. "Spiro may have a point," Benny put a finger on his chin, "Plus, wouldn't he usually use the other things as well?" "Yea....yea!" Spiro gasped, "You guys! You know what this means?!" "What?" The others replied. "I think Astrid is going after Gargamel alone!" Spiro guessed. The others gasped. "But, the masmoiselle can't!" Felipe exclaimed, "She's not strong enough!" "That's enough to convince me!" Eska stood up, "She must be collecting the basket and the berries for food for the journey! Meet me at my house tonight! We gotta stop her!" Previous Next Category:The Secret Life Of Astrid chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story